Walking Dead, Book Nine
The Walking Dead, Book Nine is a hardcover collection that reprints issues #97-108 of the survival horror comic book series ''The Walking Dead'', published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. All stories were written by Robert Kirkman with artwork by Charlie Adlard, and grey coloring highlights by Cliff Rathburn. The original stories were edited by Sina Grace and Sean Mackiewicz. Reprinted material from this volume comprises the "Something to Fear" and "What Comes After" storylines. The volume was released in September, 2013 and carries a cover price of $34.99 (US). Issues "Something to Fear" * The Walking Dead #97 * The Walking Dead #98 * The Walking Dead #99 * The Walking Dead #100 * The Walking Dead #101 * The Walking Dead #102 "What Comes After" * The Walking Dead #103 * The Walking Dead #104 * The Walking Dead #105 * The Walking Dead #106 * The Walking Dead #107 * The Walking Dead #108 Appearances Featured characters * Rick Grimes * Abraham Ford * Andrea * Carl Grimes * Eugene Porter * Glenn * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Rosita Espinosa * Sophia Supporting characters * Aaron * Denise Cloyd * Ezekiel * Gabriel Stokes * Heath * |Nicholas * Olivia * Paul Monroe * Spencer Monroe Antagonists * Connor * Dwight * Gavin * John * Mike * Negan * Tara Minor characters * Amber * Eduardo * Emmett Carson * Eric * Erin * Holly * Kal * Mark * Mikey * Paula * Sherry * Shiva Organizations * Alexandrians * Saviors Races * Humans * Horses * Tigers * Zombies Locations * Virginia :* Alexandria :* Alexandria Safe-Zone :* Hilltop Colony :* Saviors' Sanctuary Items * Baseball bat :* Lucille * Colt Python * Crossbow * Katana Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Tony Moore, Charlie Adlard, and Cliff Rathburn. * Walking Dead: Book Nine redirects to this page. * This volume is UPC code 9781607067986 53499. * ISBN 978-1-60706-798-6 * This volume shipped to retailers on September 17th, 2013. * Issues from this volume have also been reprinted in the Walking Dead, Volume 17: Something to Fear trade paperback, the Walking Dead, Volume 18: What Comes After trade paperback, the ''Walking Dead Compendium'', Volume 3 hardcover collection, and the ''Walking Dead Omnibus'', Volume 5 hardcover edition. * Sean Mackiewicz took over the editing chores on this title from Sina Grace with issue #102. * Notable introductions in this volume include Dwight (98), Connor, Paula (99), Negan (100), John, Tara (104), Amber, Emmett Carson, Mark, Molly, Sherry (105), Gavin (107), Ezekiel, Shiva (108). * Notable deaths in this volume include Abraham Ford (98), and Glenn Rhee (100). * The Saviors are introduced for the first time in this volume. * The Kingdom makes its first appearance in this volume. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * ---- Category:2013 comic book issues Category:Hardcover collections Category:Charlie Adlard/Cover artist Category:Charlie Adlard/Cover inker Category:Helen Leigh/Assistant editor Category:Sean Mackiewicz/Editor